leopardfire2012_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyClan territory
SkyClan territory is the region that provides the setting for books SkyClan's Destiny, SkyClan and the Stranger ''arc, the later setting for ''Firestar's Quest ''and ''Ravenpaw's Farewell, the setting in the beginning of Hawkwing's Journey, ''and the setting for part of ''The Apprentice's Quest. This region also serves as SkyClan's new territory after they leave the forest territories. Geography SkyClan's territory is a long distance from the forest Clans. A large part of it is made up of the gorge, a narrow valley in the earth filled with sandy cliffs and reddish stones. At the far end of the gorge, a pool named Deepsands Pool provides the source of the River Chell. The other parts of the territory are grassland and some forest. A large Twolegplace and an abandoned warehouse lie on the outskirts of the territory.Shown on the map in Firestar's Quest and SkyClan's Destiny The main northern border of SkyClan territory lies just outside the Twolegplace.Shown on the map in Firestar's Quest and SkyClan's Destiny Location :Unlike the forest territories, SkyClan territory was not believed to have been based on any specific real-world location. All we know is that it's a few days upstream from the forest where the Clans used to live before it was destroyed by Twolegs, and past the Twolegplace where Stick and his followers live. History After SkyClan was driven from the forest territories by the other Clans, when their previous territory was destroyed by Twolegs, and was turned into a Twolegplace the Clan went in search of a new home. The current leader, Cloudstar, led his Clan along the river and they eventually found the gorge with surrounding territory. However, a short time during Spiderstar's leadership, the Clan dissolved due to being constantly attacked and defeated by a malicious group of rats. The rats did live in SkyClan territory, but not too close to the camp. The territory was left abandoned, except for some former Clan cats hunting as rogues; the others died or became kittypets. Many years later, after the Clan had been almost completely forgotten, Firestar and Sandstorm came to the territory to attempt to rebuild the lost Clan on Cloudstar's request. They found the remains of the old camp and an old descendant of SkyClan named Sky, who instructed them on what they must do. Slowly Firestar formed the beginnings of a new SkyClan out of rogues and former kittypets. Borders were set and the territory was used again for hunting and living on. The rats attempted to drive them out again, but their attack was quelled when Firestar killed their leader. A new leader and medicine cat were found for the newly reformed Clan; Leafstar and Echosong. The spirits of the fallen SkyClan warriors returned to watch over SkyClan territory once again. The Clan lived in the territory under Leafstar's leadership until Darktail and his rogues drove them out for good, forcing them to leave and look for the other Clans. The territory was last seen under control of Darktail's rogues. Map :The map above, while canonical and used within each Warriors book, is not entirely consistent with the regions presented in the books. The territory SkyClan camp The SkyClan camp covers a wide area in the gorge. It is arrayed on the cliff face, with caves for each respective den. There is a large pile of boulders at the base, known as the Rockpile, where the Clan leader addresses the Clan.Shown in the map in SkyClan's Destiny *The nursery is the cave just below the elders' den, with a narrow entrance to shield the cats inside from enemies and hot sunlight. *The apprentices' den is a small cave lower down in the cliff side, some ways away from the other caves. *The warriors' den is the highest cave in the cliff, with plenty of room for all of the cats. The whole Clan could shelter there if the river flooded. *The medicine cat's den is the lowest in the cliff, closest to the water and herb patches. *The elders' den is the cave just below the warriors' den; it is noted that the elderly cats never lost the ability to jump, and so could have the cave at that level. *The leader's den is a small cave a little ways from the others, at the bottom of the cliff, next to the trail that leads to the Skyrock. Significant places There are several significant places in the SkyClan territory that are not part of the camp itself. *The Skyrock is a large, flat rock jutting out from the top of the cliff side. It is used to hold Gatherings as there are no other Clans to share news with, the Clan exchanges news among themselves and are close to the stars and their warrior ancestors, and Clan leaders receive their nine lives there. It can also be used as a lookout point from which a warrior on duty can survey the entire territory. *The Whispering Cave is a small, dark cave filled with moss near the source of the river. It is used by the SkyClan medicine cat to share tongues with StarClan. It can also be used to gather moss from to be used for nests and such. See also *The forest territories *The lake territories References and citations ru:Территория Небесного племени Category:Locations